fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Life Of A Son
The story is mainly about Paragus and his son Broly. It starts with King Vegeta deciding to kill Broly because of the great power he has and how he attacked Paragus and Broly. He leaves Paragus and Broly dying in a room that has only thrash. Planet Vegeta then explodes and Paragus and Broly survived. Story Saiyans, a race that are deserve to be call warriors. Broly was a saiyan who was born with a power level of 10,000. "King Vegeta, we have just been informed that Paragus son has a great amount of power," said a saiyan soldier. "How much energy?" asked King Vegeta. "10,000 sire' "Impossible!" "Sire, I am not lying!" said the saiyan soldier. King Vegeta called in some saiyan soldiers and told them to kill Paragus son. Minutes Pass... Paragus entered King Vegeta's room. "King Vegeta tell me the rumors are not true" Paragus said. "Yes, they are Paragus" said King Vegeta. "You can't do this!" "Yes I can and I don't like people to disagree with me" screamed King Vegeta. He makes a sign to one of the soldiers. The soldiers understand and grab Paragus. "King Vegeta, please!" screams Paragus. "You will now die!". He shoots an energy beam at Paragus chest. Broly doesn't even have a day born and is about to die. A saiyan scientist goes were Broly is been held, when he gets there he grabs Broly by the tail and stabs him right in the abdomen, Broly was badly injured and was losing a lot of blood. Paragus and Broly were left to die in a room that has nothing but trash. Just when Paragus and Broly were losing hope something happened. Broly's eyes turned white and he was starting to float. Paragus hadn't realized that the place was super hot. Broly started to make a green shield around Paragus and himself. Paragus then realized what was happening, the planet was about to explode. Paragus and Broly left the planet before it exploded. (Note: The planet there were on was Planet Vegeta) Paragus and Broly landed on a planet full of ice, the temperature on the planet was 70 degrees below zero. Paragus and Broly were unconcious on the planet. They were there all alone, freezing and loosing a lot of blood. 1 hour later... Paragus is starting to wake up. Paragus was barely able to stand up. He is very weak and hungry and needs to find a place to stay. Paragus see's a strange creature approaching its the size of a Polar Bear but it had the face of a Lion. The Polar Lion attacks Paragus but Paragus with barely any power left is able to dodge it. The polar lion attacks again but it still misses. The polar lion is getting angry he runs at Paragus. Paragus dodges it but the polar lion keeps running foward. Paragus then understands what was happening, the polar lion was running towards Broly. Paragus runs as fast as he can but is unable to reach him. The polar lion attacks Broly, something strange happens to the creature it starts to bleed from his back. Then Paragus understands, Broly blasted the polar lion right in the chest which made a huge hole. Paragus didn't understand how a one day old kid save him from an exploding planet and from a enormous animal. Paragus grabs his son and they look for a place to stay. Paragus finds a cave where they can stay. Paragus leaves Broly in the cave hoping he'll survive while he's searching for food. Paragus with barely any energy left leaves and looks for food and resources that will help him recover. Paragus finds everything he needs pretty fast. He goes back with barely energy left and heals himself and then does all he can to help Broly. 6 days later... Paragus and Broly are all healed up. Paragus was able to find an old ship that was abandoned, the ship looked like it crash landed. Paragus took it to fix it. They barely have any food and they have to leave fast before they die in that place. Paragus fixes the ship and leaves with Broly hoping to find a nice place to live. 15 years later... Broly's power has increased dramatically since he was born but his evilness has also grown. Paragus and Broly were staying on a planet similar to the planet called Earth. "Broly! Where are you?" screamed Paragus. Broly came flying towards Paragus. "What do you want?" said Broly. "Don't talk to me like that Broly!" said Paragus. "Or else what?" said Broly. Paragus didn't answer he didn't know what to say he was no match for Broly. Later that day... Broly was destroying the planet, he was shooting energy blasts everywhere. "Broly stop it!" screamed Paragus but Broly wasn't listening. "BROLY!!" scremed Paragus again. Paragus tried to grab Broly but was elbowed right on the face. Paragus was sent flying, his eye was destroyed along with his heart. Paragus didn't know what to do he was going to get killed by his own son. Paragus heard an alien telling another alien to make a device to control Broly. Paragus followed the aliens to a underground base. "How much time do you need?" said an alien. "It will probably be finished in a couple of days" answered the other alien. "Krang! We don't have that much time! Don't you see that beast is destroying the planet" said the alien. Paragus attacked the alien from behind. He killed all the aliens on the underground base except the alien called Krang. "What do you want?" asked Krang. "I want you to make me a device to control my son Broly" said Paragus. "Broly?" said Krang. "The kid outside destroying the planet is called Broly" said Paragus. "I'll do the device, if you get me out of here" said Krang. "Fine!" said Paragus. Broly stopped, he wasn't destroying the planet anymore. Broly left flying to his father's ship. Paragus and Broly left the planet along with Krang. THE END 'Part 2' Category:Fan Stories Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Short Story